


Rosas Negras

by TabrisXX



Series: ROSAS [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Depression, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Married Couple, Memories, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Romance, Sad, Soulmates, Teen Victor Nikiforov, Terminal Illnesses, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Año 1870, Victor y Yulia contrajeron matrimonio y vivieron muy felices por un lustro como marido y mujer hasta que la tragedia los envolvió.Año 2000, la vida los volvía a poner frente a frente pero en circunstancias completamente diferentes.Primera entrega de la trilogía "Rosas".---[AU] Reencarnación.Victor Nikiforov x Fem!Yuri Plisetsky.





	Rosas Negras

**Author's Note:**

> **\- Este one-shot está inspirado en la preciosa canción "Black Roses" de Candice Night.  
> **  
>  \- Primera parte de la trilogía "Rosas".  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkTIEtUiLBs>

_"And so she'll wait amongst her old black roses. Her whole life fading in and out of the wind. I've loved, I've lost...my dreams were well worth the cost but my roses have always been around..."_

Victor quedó impresionado al escuchar a Mila entonando una hermosa pero a la vez, muy triste y melancólica canción. Ella estudiaba canto y se encerraba en el estudio a ensayar su repertorio pero de todos modos, se la podía escuchar con claridad por toda la casa. Era algo sencillamente maravilloso, la pelirroja tenía una voz en verdad privilegiada y le ponía todo el sentimiento del mundo a sus interpretaciones. 

Al joven albino se le erizó la piel y se vio obligado a detener sus pasos de inmediato para luego recargarse en la pared de uno de los pasillos y así evitar caer al piso. Sus piernas le temblaban y sus ojos se iban humedeciendo cada vez más a medida que seguía escuchando a su hermana mayor cantar.

El chico por un momento prestó atención a la letra de aquella canción y al parecer, eso fue lo que lo llevó a recordar una serie de cosas que hicieron que el pecho le empezara a doler. Una repentina sucesión de imágenes claras y nítidas invadieron sus mente y él solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, intentando en vano y con total desesperación que las mismas desaparecieran.

—Rosas negras -susurró-

Intentó componerse y subió las escaleras con cierta dificultad para encaminarse a una de las habitaciones. Todavía podía escuchar el canto de su hermana y seguía visualizando un montón de cosas que lo involucraban a él y a otra persona a la que se sentía muy ligado mediante un sentimiento sumamente fuerte y poderoso.

—¿Es por esto que lo amo tanto? -sollozaba el joven y caminaba errático por ese corredor como si estuviera ebrio-

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación que buscaba pero no entró, solo apoyó la cabeza contra la madera mientras sus lágrimas caían unas tras otras, imparables y agobiantes. Un inmenso dolor lo golpeaba por dentro, temblaba de la impotencia y de murmuraba maldiciones a medida que iba recordando cada vez de manera más lúcida.

_Corría el año 1870 y Victor Nikiforov contaba con veinticinco años de edad cuando contrajo matrimonio con Yulia Plisetskaya, una chica de dieciocho años y según sus propias palabras, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de la preciosa rubia de largos cabellos, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana. Victor la llamaba "mi ángel", pues decía que ella evocaba toda la belleza y perfección de un ser celestial._

_Se habían conocido en un elegante baile organizado por la aristocracia rusa. Ambos eran los primogénitos de familias importantes, a Victor sus padres lo presionaban para que despose a alguna joven cuanto antes y a Yulia estaban intentando arreglarle un matrimonio._

_Ella se sentía aterrorizada de que la comprometieran con algún viejo horrible. Para su desgracia, sus padres eran unos malditos interesados, capaces de entregarla a cualquier hombre que tuviera dinero y poder sin importarle su opinión en lo más mínimo._

_La noche en la que Yulia conoció al apuesto joven de ojos aguamarina y cabellos grises se sintió inmediatamente atraída y supo que estaba destinada a ser de él. Había sido una suerte de flechazo mutuo, su historia dio inicio en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron e intercambiaron sonrisas en medio de la gente._

_Aquella inolvidable noche de verano en Moscú, ellos charlaron y bailaron juntos durante esa velada. Victor terminó pidiendo verla de nuevo al otro día y ella aceptó gustosa su proposición. Un par de semanas después, Victor se presentó en casa de la familia Plisetsky para anunciar ante los padres de la joven su deseo de cortejarla y para ello, lo había acompañado su padre dando mayor formalidad a todo ese asunto._

_Los señores Plisetsky quedaron más que felices con aquella propuesta y la aprobaron sin demasiado protocolo. Victor Nikiforov, un joven guapo y encantador cuya familia poseía una gran fortuna, con todo eso era sin dudas, el mejor candidato para novio de la señorita de la casa._

_Luego de unos meses, la bonita pareja se comprometió en matrimonio y al año, finalmente se realizó la boda. Fueron dichosos y muy felices, tan perfectos y se notaba a leguas estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se profesaban el amor más intenso y puro._

_Al cabo de un año de estar casada con Victor, Yulia comenzaba a preocuparse por el hecho de que no conseguía quedar embarazada. Ansiaba darle a su esposo unos hijos preciosos pero por alguna razón, eso no sucedía y su familia empezaba a cuestionarla y presionarla por eso._

_Sus padres le decían que debía tener un hijo cuanto antes para asegurar la fortuna de los Nikiforov mediante un heredero legítimo. También la martirizaban con intrigas como que Victor podría tener hijos fuera del matrimonio o en el peor de los casos, abandonarla por no poder darle descendencia._

_Yulia jamás repitió frente a su marido una sola palabra de lo que su familia le decía, sufría en silencio e intentaba llevar las cosas de manera normal en su matrimonio. Victor seguía siendo el esposo más cariñoso y atento, nunca tocó aquel tema de mala manera. Solo decía muy ocasionalmente que eligió a la mujer más bella del mundo para que fuera la madre de sus hijos._

_Los años pasaron. Victor y Yulia llegaron a su cuarto aniversario sin haber podido ser padres. Para entonces, las presiones y las humillaciones de la familia Plisetsky para con ella se volvieron insoportables. La culpaban, la trataban de inútil, de estar seca, le decían que no servía como mujer y que si Victor decidía abandonarla, ellos no la recibirían de vuelta en esa casa._

_Los miedos de la rubia empezaron a aumentar, comenzó a hundirse en silencio en una horrible depresión que la sofocaba. Sin embargo, frente a Victor intentaba seguir siendo la misma de siempre, ocultando con estoicismo todo lo que le sucedía. Le costaba demasiado fingir que todo estaba bien, pero aún destrozada y angustiada, deseaba mantener feliz a su esposo para ver esa sonrisa de la cual seguía totalmente enamorada._

_Al quinto año de matrimonio, la razón por la que Yulia no conseguía quedar encinta se manifestó de un día para el otro. Se trataba de una enfermedad tan extraña que ningún médico que la vio conocía, nadie pudo dar un diagnóstico acertado. Aparentemente, ella llevaba años portando una afección que estaba dormida, la cual despertó de repente para causar estragos en su salud y en su cuerpo._

_Yulia se hallaba cada vez más demacrada y débil, temblaba, perdía cabello y padecía de horribles dolores óseos y musculares en todo el cuerpo. Pero lo que más la lastimaba era que su esposo la viera en ese estado. El dolor en su alma y en su corazón eran todavía peores que los físicos._

_Victor se hallaba desesperado e impotente, ya no sabía qué hacer por su esposa ni cómo aliviarla un poco. Cuando no podía más, solo la abrazaba y lloraba amargamente aferrado a ella, le repetía que la amaba y le rogaba que se fuera de su lado. Había permanecido al lado de ella como prometió en sus votos matrimoniales "en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe"._

_Pero Yulia apenas resistió tres meses en esas condiciones. Fue un día en el que Victor la estaba abrazando como siempre, diciéndole cuánto la amaba y comentándole sobre los planes que tenía en mente para cuando lograra curarse. Él quería que realizaran un viaje a Inglaterra, como si se tratara de una segunda luna de miel._

_En ese momento, los débiles brazos de Yulia cayeron inertes, soltándolo. Cuando Victor la movió, se dio cuenta que lo inevitable llegó, aunque se negó rotundamente a aceptar la realidad. Su esposa había muerto en sus brazos y él no pudo hacer nada en absoluto para volver el tiempo atrás, mucho menos revivirla._

_Victor gritó y lloró como nunca en su vida, aferrándose al cadáver de su mujer, suplicándole con que regresara con él. El pobre hombre no tenía consuelo ni resignación, por más sabía que era algo que ya no tenía solución, se había quedado solo y su existencia comenzó a carecer de todo sentido a partir de ese momento._

_El albino perdió todos los deseos de vivir después de ver morir a su esposa y nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Se volcó al alcohol, se convirtió en un hombre amargado y depresivo que jamás pudo hacer frente aquella pérdida tan dolorosa._

_Antes de que se cumpliera un año del fallecimiento de Yulia, Victor Nikiforov decidió poner fin a su propia vida y lo hizo arrojándose desde un puente. Había sido la noticia más comentada en la ciudad durante mucho tiempo._

_"Anoche soñé que estaba perdida en un inmenso jardín de rosas negras en medio de la noche más hermosa y estrellada, eran unas flores bellas aunque también tenebrosas. Yo corría en medio de esos rosales y sentía como sus espinas se clavaban en mi piel, hiriéndome hasta que me empecé a desangrar. Entonces comencé gritar tu nombre, sentía tanto miedo y sabía que solo tú me podrías salvar y reconfortar. Pero cuando te encontré, mi cuerpo ya estaba completamente destrozado y cubierto de sangre. Aún así, yo estaba contenta de verte por última vez, porque me regalaste esa sonrisa que adoro y también me viste con esa mirada llena de amor. A pesar de que la vida me abandonaba, sentía que me iba feliz y con la imagen del hombre que amo y que amaré por siempre, incluso después de morir..."_

_Antes de tomar la drástica decisión, Victor recordó aquella pesadilla que Yulia le contó tuvo meses antes de que se le manifestara esa fatal y desconocida enfermedad. Sin saberlo, había sido una especie de sueño premonitorio al que no prestaron demasiada atención después de todo._

Victor se compuso y sentía una especie de extraño mareo, le daba la impresión de que el alma le volvió al cuerpo de golpe. El joven sacudió la cabeza y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el año 2004, que era un adolescente de dieciséis años y que tenía una hermana mayor llamada Mila, quien seguía entonando aquella canción que posiblemente hizo que entrara en un raro trance que trajo a la luz todos esos recuerdos de una vida anterior.

_"Too many lies, too many tears, too many hopes lost in too many years. Too many tries, such long goodbyes when it all comes 'round we'll always be here. It's cold out there and frost hides the blue winter air, her roses lay sleeping in the ground..."_

La seguía escuchando y se dio cuenta que continuaba de pie frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones de su casa. Secó sus lágrimas, amarró su larga cabellera plateada en una coleta y se animó a entrar por fin a esa recámara.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y caminó con lentitud hacia la cama, se quitó los calzados y se recostó para abrazar con delicadeza y ternura a un pequeño niño rubio que dormía plácidamente en ese lugar. Se trataba de Yuri, su hermanito menor, de cuatro años de edad.

—Mi ángel... -susurró mientras se aferraba a él y volvía a llorar en silencio-

El pequeño tenía el sueño muy pesado y no lo sintió. El joven finalmente comprendió la razón por la que amó tanto desde que nació. Cuando su madre puso al bebé en sus brazos por primera vez, Victor sintió un amor puro, fraterno e incondicional hacia él. Se trataba de una conexión tan única y especial que no había experimentado con nadie más.

Ese niño que ahora era su hermano, había sido su amada esposa en una vida anterior. No sabía si debía sentirse feliz al saber que se habían reencontrado o inmensamente desdichado porque en esta ocasión su amor sería imposible ya que compartían la misma sangre.

Lo único que Victor sabía era que amaba a Yuri de nuevo y lo protegería por sobre todas las cosas. Claro que ya no podría estar con quien una vez fue el gran amor de su vida pero juró que juró que permanecería a su lado, aún cuando su corazón se hallase destrozado por las circunstancias actuales.

Victor separó unos mechones rubios y besó la frente de su hermanito antes de quedarse dormido a su lado, al tiempo que unas lágrimas que volvían a surcar sus ojos. 

—Buenas noches, _mi ángel, mi amada Yulia._

**FIN**


End file.
